Chances
by TheAlly014
Summary: Skylar RaShae is a citizen of Charles and meets the Prince of Charles by chance. Then she is invited to a party held at Nobel Michel. Long story short, she runs into the six princes. She expects the night of her life: dancing, drinking, and handsome princes, right? Too good to be true? She receives a chance to live it up. When she does take that chance, what will be the result?
1. Chapter 1

*~Chapter One~*

"How beautiful." Skylar spoke in awe.

Skylar lifted the hem of her dress, borrowed by none other than the kind Prince Edward, and made her way down a beautiful well-lit hallway. She stopped at the entrance of the ballroom and gazed upon the regal men and women mingling with glasses of wine and smiles on their faces. Even the waiters were dignified and gave off an air she couldn't describe.

Skylar released a heavy sigh, "How in the world did I get here.."

Skylar felt like she was in a dream. She released a contented breath and slowly made her way into the ballroom. Her bright blue eyes scanned the room to find Prince Edward again, but it was to no avail. Hordes of women made it near impossible.

"Here I come, wine." Skylar mumbled under her breath as she turned away to the food tables with a disappointed groan.

_It's not like I know how to dance anyway.._

Maybe Skylar hoped too much for that Cinderella ending. It soured her mood as she downed another glass of wine in her naïve daydream. A quiet hiccup erupted from her mouth as she quickly placed her hand on her lips. To be honest, she had a good tolerance for alcohol, but a case of hiccups always accompanied her drinking.

With a shake of her head, she reached for another glass. She stared down at her glass as she swiveled the liquid quietly in circles.

"May I have this dance?" A voice spoke up.

Skylar's back stiffened as she recognized that voice. Slowly, she faced the man who requested a dance.

"Prince Keith." She greeted, astonished.

His blue-green eyes widened as he took a better look at her face.

Even he contorted his face in disgust, "Hmph, I guess a commoner can look the part wearing the right attire from any angle."

Skylar frowned and sipped her wine, "Well." Then she gazed away as her stomach tangled in knots. _How embarrassing. How rude, too._

"It can't be helped now." He whispered to himself.

She brushed a stray strand of her long raven locks and noticed his hand that reached out to her. After a soft hiccup, she let out a chortle and looked up at him, "You're not serious? You just insulted me. Why would I want to dance with you?"

"Stop wasting my time and give me your hand." He grumbled as his brow furrowed.

"No. Thank you but I think I'll pass on your offer." Her voice attempted sincerity and patience, but it was difficult not to glare at him.

Prince Keith was taken aback. His mouth gaped as if he wasn't used to being denied. Skylar took a guess that her rejection toppled his ego and pride significantly. She started to turn away when he stepped in front of her, eyes lit with fury.

"Did you just deny me? Are you trying to make me look bad?"

With a sigh, she stared him down, "That was not my intent. Besides, why would I want to dance with a high-and-mighty prince like you?"

His sharp glare only grew more threatening as Skylar spat at him, "Do you not know who you're talking to?"

She folded her arms against her chest, "Look, if you need me to dance so bad, how about you _act_ like a prince and be polite. Maybe I'll even consider it."

Prince Keith huffed and she began to walk away until he forcibly grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the center of the dance floor.

Skylar's own face turned red at the warmth from his hand and grew angry despite herself, "Look, I don't want to dance with you! Let go of my wrist!"

Keith scoffed, "Think of it as an honor. You get to dance with the great Prince of Liberty."

"What's so great about that?" She muttered in retort.

The Prince glared evilly over his shoulder until he reached the center of the dance floor. He faced Skylar as she glared back at him with all her might.

"You won't embarrass me." He growled.

Keith released her wrist and bowed to her. She froze in spite of him but examined him closely. His behavior seemed civil now. As her glare fell his eyebrow arched at her. Skylar glanced down at his offered hand. Stifling a hiccup, she rested her hand in his with great reluctance as Prince Keith widened his eyes at the sound. Warmth spread to her face as he stared.

He shook it off and placed his other hand on her waist. Skylar flinched uncomfortably as he left his hand there. _I really don't want to dance with this jerk. _Prince Keith's hands felt strange and hot against her. She was sure her ears were bright pink.

Before the music even started, she was pulled closer to him. Her breathing skipped a beat as his body drew closer to hers. A moment passed and music swelled all around them.

"Ack!" She gasped before quickly stepping in beat with him.

The music played softly and caused Skylar to sigh happily as it echoed into her ears. Even though she was dancing with Keith, she could appreciate the beautiful sounds of the orchestra. Prince Keith glanced toward her face and their eyes met instantly.

She was surprised at the intensity of his stare. His blue-green eyes mirrored hers as her legs moved on their own. Keith let a smile appear on his face as he smirked.

"You're not as bad as I thought you'd be." He muttered.

She tore her gaze away to his neck to avoid the distraction of his eyes. Skylar's body tensed and Keith moved his face closer. Her face shot back up as he caught her gaze again.

"Don't look away."

Those blue-green eyes kept hers locked into his gaze as they continued to dance all over the dance floor. Their sways more elegant and enraptured then ever seen before. Eyes were glued to their dancing figures as Skylar kept her gaze on him. Everything dissolved around her. All that remained was the music and Keith dancing with her.

Before she knew it, the song was over and Prince Keith retracted his arms from her with a relieved breath.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Skylar hesitated as she kept her eyes down to the floor.

"What? No witty remark?"

A hand brought her chin up, and her eyes again surrendered to his.

"Oy? Are you sick or something? All that dancing make you dizzy?"

She quickly jerked her face from his grip, "No." Skylar bowed her head, "Thanks for the dance. I'll be going now."

His eyes widened and his brow arched, "What? I didn't think you would give up a fight so easily."

Skylar turned with only a few words, "You don't even know me, Prince Keith."

Surprisingly, she kept a normal pace as she left him standing there. Her face still felt hot as she unconsciously rubbed her hand to the back of her forehead. _It was just all that dancing. It made me woozy. Nothing more. Get yourself together, Skylar._

Soon after she walked away from Keith, Skylar found herself wading through a crowd of women headed straight to him. She fought her way through, but eventually made it back to where she was at before. A glass of red wine was in her hand this time as she silently cursed the flush still present on her neck.

"I'm just starting to get drunk. That's all." She murmured to herself as she caught Prince Edward's figure nearby.

_Finally, a friendly face._

He caught her eyes on her then quickly made his way over to her. Prince Edward extended a gracious smile as he joined her.

"Hello, Skylar. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes, thank you, for inviting me. This is really," She struggled to find the right words, "a once in a lifetime experience."

"That's how I feel about meeting you, Skylar." He spoke seriously as he held her free hand and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Her face was bright pink as he did so. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"I-I," she stuttered. No words came.

Edward looked almost playfully amused, "Sorry for startling you. I couldn't help myself. I apologize if I caused offense."

"No offense taken." She assured, "I think I'm just flushed from-" Skylar stopped herself as she found Prince Keith walking toward her and Prince Edward.

Prince Edward followed her gaze and greeted Prince Keith, "Hello, Prince Keith, how are you enjoying the party?"

Prince Keith seemed distracted as he answered with a scoff, "I was enjoying myself until this woman forced me to dance with her." He gestured accusingly toward Skylar, "Now every woman at the party won't give me a moment's peace."

She glared at him as Prince Edward seemed bewildered by the statement.

Skylar felt anger boil under her skin, but then she dropped her anger and placed an amused smile on her face, "Really? Because I believe it was you who forced me to dance after I rejected you."

Keith's face turned red as he glared at her victorious smile, "How like a commoner to lie and humiliate the royals." He smiled himself as Skylar's smile fell.

Prince Edward stepped in before Skylar could give a retort, "Prince Keith, why would you reject a beautiful woman's offer to dance? That is what baffles me."

Skylar glanced toward him and realized what Edward was doing when Keith's face grew into a deeper shade of red. It was a roundabout way of Edward defending Skylar. She smiled to Edward as Keith opened his mouth to respond.

"T-that is not important. She is hardly a winning beauty." He resigned with flushed cheeks.

Her face and victory deflated significantly as Skylar sipped her red wine. Edward laughed at Keith as she drank.

"You lie to yourself, Prince Keith." He chuckled and hooked his arm with Skylar's, "She's stunning to me."

Skylar was surprised to find Edward close to her as Prince Keith seemingly glared at their closeness. She dismissed that glare for his anger. _He couldn't be glaring at Edward for being so close. Prince Keith is too rude for that. _Regardless, his comment stung worse than she wanted to show. She was just too simple for this lifestyle.

"I think I need some air." Skylar spoke aloud as she set down her empty glass and freed herself from Prince Edward and retreated to the door she had entered earlier this evening.

Her feet carried her swiftly to the door. Once she shut the door behind her, Skylar broke into a sprint. To her own shock, her heels kept up with her and didn't slow her down. Not until she reached a balcony door and all but slammed into another figure.

Skylar didn't even look up as she bowed in apology, "I'm sorry." Her voice shook which she had not intended.

When silence was all she received, she straightened up to find Prince Glenn with a curious look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Prince Glenn questioned as his brow burrowed in annoyance.

Skylar was surprised to find her eyes had leaked. She wiped away the tears. She knew she was upset but had no idea that she had begun to cry. Instinctively, she wiped her eyes with her fingers, careful not to smudge her make up.

"Forgive me. I was looking to be alone." Skylar apologized, "As were you, it seems. Sorry to have disturbed you."

She turned to go, but her shoe had slipped off her foot. Skylar cursed in her head. _Always at the worst times. _She released a sigh then retraced her steps to find the shoe in Prince Glenn's hands.

"Allow me."

Skylar just wanted to run away and having Prince Glenn insist on such a thing caused her heart to pound against her chest. Her entire being had felt even more emotional than before.

"It's alright, I can do it myself." Skylar insisted and reached to retrieve the shoe.

Prince Glenn recoiled and held up a hand to stop her from attempting it again, "It's a man's responsibility." He mumbled to himself as he bent down.

Skylar's face reddened as Prince Glenn's warm hand lifted her foot the slightest bit. His hands grazed her foot as he guided it into the shoe with a steady, gentle touch. Glenn looked up as her foot rested perfectly in the shoe. Skylar gazed away in spite of herself then hurried to speak as he straightened.

"Thank you, Prince Glenn." She spoke quickly and faltered in volume, "Though it wasn't necessary."

He smirked as if he found amusement behind her words, "No problem, Skylar."

"Huh? How'd you know my name?"

His youthful face turned red, "Um, Prince Roberto told us all about you. As well as Prince Edward."

Skylar felt a blush creep up her neck as she smiled. _Wow. They spoke of me? But why me? _She dismissed the feeling of acceptance and recalled Prince Keith's comment and his actions. Perhaps he was simply embarrassed. Skylar cursed her damned emotions. Her own self-image had always been a sensitive subject for her. Ever since primary school.

She was countries away from her old life, but she had caused herself to bring back the past. _How idiotic. They must all think me a fool._

It had been quiet for a while. Once Skylar woke from her daze, she glanced at Prince Glenn's still flushed face. He looked so young. _Maybe younger than I. _Not that it mattered. He was a prince. Any and all women probably fight for his heart. At least the princes wouldn't have to worry about an ordinary commoner like herself. Skylar RaShae wasn't going to cause any problems.

"I apologize for being so quiet." Skylar said softly, "I spaced out a bit for a moment."

Prince Glenn seemed amused, "Daydreaming? A commoner's trait, hm?"

"I resent that comparison." Skylar fought back with a playful tone, "Besides, why wouldn't a commoner daydream a little?" She leaned forward on the railing and stared out at Charles, "Some of us are not so fortunate to have fancy mansions, butlers, and parties every night. It's normal to play pretend you're a princess or prince when you're younger."

Prince Glenn stood straight beside her and watched her eyes sparkle as she spoke with such conviction. Like she had once dreamed of these things. Skylar stared up at the sky then. With a gasp she pointed her finger high and Prince Glenn followed her gaze.

"A shooting star." She whispered and flushed as she realized the childish way she pointed out the star.

Prince Glenn scoffed, "It's simply a star. Nothing mo-" He looked over to find Skylar's head bowed and eyes closed, "What are you doing?"

Skylar grinned and opened her eyes, "I made a wish." She glanced over her shoulder at Prince Glenn. He seemed beguiled by her actions. Even astonished.

"What did you wish for?" Prince Glenn questioned as he turned his gaze out to the city.

Skylar laughed and she prepared herself for a Prince Keith like temper tantrum, "Can't tell."

He looked at her with widened eyes, "Why not?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true." Skylar said matter-of-factly.

"You're impossible." Prince Glenn retorted.

Skylar bit her lip and thought of a solution as she watched him writhe beside her in curiosity, "Well tell me why you were out here then I'll tell you why I came out here and my wish."

Those beautiful brown eyes caught her own watching him, "What?"

"Don't act like you're not curious." She mumbled in response.

Prince Glenn grumbled as he glared at her, "What are you playing at?"

Skylar fidgeted away from the railing and started for the door, "Forget about it, Your Highness. I should be going. I've stayed away too long."

Prince Glenn seemed shocked by her sudden departure and quickly followed suit, "You don't have to run off."

"I meant no offense." Skylar muttered with only a swift look back at Prince Glenn before stopping, "Would you like to return to the ballroom with me? I have too much on my mind as of late and I'd like to go enjoy some wine."

Prince Glenn shook his head, "No, I was actually looking for someone before when I was on the balcony. I should look for him before it gets much later."

"Well, I hope you find him. Then find yourself home safely." Skylar curtsied to him, "Goodbye, Prince Glenn."

Prince Glenn smiled and bowed to Skylar, "Same for you, Skylar."

Skylar retreated to the ballroom as they separated. She found the remaining princes had clumped together a mere foot or two from the door. She wanted more than anything to pass by unseen. It wouldn't surprise her if Prince Edward would spot her first. At least she could use the horde of women that crowded them as cover until she reached the wine again. Her hiccups had stopped and with the one person she had a conversation with gone, she couldn't try it with Prince Edward. Especially with the incorrigible Prince Keith. The others she had yet to speak to.

She stepped past them cautiously and casually. Skylar simply wanted to enjoy what little of the party was left then head back to reality later. Perhaps fate had a better plan that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _I guess I've decided my Prince. Or have I? ;) Anything could happen, but this is what ended up happening today. Please R&R. Thanks for reading in advance. Didn't really read over it too well, but if you catch anything bad let me know. Enjoy._

* * *

*~Chapter Two~*

"Miss Skylar!" Prince Edward called out from afar.

"Crap." Skylar muttered under her breath.

No more than two steps past them, and they saw her immediately. It was an imminent thing. Skylar just wished it was prolonged a moment or two. With a sigh, Skylar turned to face the five princes grouped together in the room and trudged over every step of the way. Once she reached them, their faces critically analyzing her, she feigned a smile and a bow of the head toward Edward.

"Hello Prince Edward." Skylar swiveled her gaze around at the princes surrounding, "Hello to you all."

Prince Keith snorted and barely kept eye contact with her as he turned to Prince Joshua.

She cleared her throat at the awkward silence, "Am I not welcome?"

Prince Roberto's eyes widened, "Of course you are! Keithster is just mad because he had to force you to dance."

Prince Keith's eyes lit aflame as did his cheeks, "That… was not how it happened," He scrunched his nose, "and don't call me Keithster!"

Prince Joshua smirked, "She denied you? You told me a completely different story." He turned his gaze to Skylar, "There is no way you are a commoner either."

She felt his violet eyes pierce her own as her heart pounded against her chest, "She is a commoner, but a wonderful woman nonetheless." Prince Edward added for her benefit.

Prince Joshua's brow knitted in disappointment then turned from her face, "What a shame." He whispered under his breath. Skylar felt a heavy weight press on her heart as she sighed.

"Well, Skylar, I see no problem." Prince Roberto chirped happily and rested an arm around her, "Perhaps you'd like to dance with me after you gave Keithster his chance."

Prince Keith frowned, "I grow tired of these pointless nicknames you give us Prince Roberto."

Skylar sighed and felt her skin heat up at the close contact of the doe-eyed Prince of Altaria. These men were exhausting yet entertaining. They warmed her heart with familiarity and happiness, but was this because of their almost 'normal' antics among themselves? It felt as if she were watching a close group of friends from university. At least she had graduated earlier in the spring. Skylar still missed her old friends and classes. These princes reminded her vaguely of her older twin brothers and classmates.

"Wills!" Prince Roberto called out at the blonde prince who had kept silent, " Aren't you going to speak up?"

Skylar peered over at Prince Wilfred who watched them with a cool expression, "I won't bite, Prince Wilfred." She assured before giving him a polite curtsy, "I'm Skylar RaShae, Your Highness."

She heard a _humph_ come from Prince Keith while Wilfred smiled back at her, "It's a pleasure." He muttered with a bow of the head.

"Now we're all acquainted!" Roberto said cheerfully as he released Skylar.

"She was far more polite to the rest of you than she was to I." Prince Keith grumbled from his spot beside Prince Joshua.

Edward laughed, "Perhaps it was not so much her as it was you, my friend."

Keith rolled his eyes, "I was a complete gentleman."

"If you insist." Skylar spoke aloud with a snort, "I'd hate to see you actually intending to be rude then."

Roberto burst out in laughter as he came round to Keith who glared her down in anger, "You should mind how you talk to a prince."

Roberto patted his back, "It's as if Keithster feels spurned by her rejection." The brown headed prince stated, "Or is it intrigue of the beauty?"

While Prince Keith defended himself and his flushed cheeks, Skylar's face burned. She remembered dancing with the rude green-eyed prince. He was a prince when he had held her so close to him and refused to release her eyes. The very thought of it just caused her mind to lose track of reality. Recalling the conversation with Prince Glenn piqued her interest in her daydreams and wish than the conversation in front of her.

Prince Joshua downed his glass of red wine and glanced around at the princes who continued to converse. Even Prince Keith focused arguing with Prince Roberto more than he should have. Prince Edward gently tried to break up the two as Prince Wilfred commented about the eyes set on them from around the room. It seemed a scene set for the world to view and gossip about.

Prince Keith spotted this then quickly backed down from Prince Roberto's playful arguing that fueled his anger. The nicknames were not as tolerable as the Prince of Altaria himself. Even then the prince was more than a little irritating. Prince Joshua and Prince Edward took the time to keep their mouths shut. Their maturity showed in those moments as Keith fumed. Wilfred kept a cold expression on his face as he silently observed the princes and Skylar. Soon the scene had vanished before it had begun and silence dominated the group.

Skylar took this short moment to speak up, "I think I'll head to the powder room." The princes stared at her as she spoke, "Good evening, princes."

Prince Edward stopped her before she could turn away, "Don't let us frighten you away, Skylar. We get on like this all the time."

"That isn't the case." She assured with a grin, "I think the wine is just getting to me. I just need some fresh air."

"If you say so, Skylar. Just return to us quickly." Prince Roberto spoke with a smile and encouraging chipper look in his eyes.

It was fascinating being around them, but it only dawned on Skylar more that she was in some fairy tale world. There was no way she could truly befriend the princes so quickly. That's just not the way things were. Surely she'd go home this evening with a smile, but Skylar would wake up and recall tonight as if it were some long forgotten dream. Maybe she just didn't want to get attached. It frightened her to think of becoming accustomed the princes and their personalities only to become a nobody in their eyes again. Staying a nobody would be simpler.

Skylar headed back toward the balcony as Prince Roberto watched from where she left them, "Does she know the powder rooms were on the opposite hall near the entrance?"

"I don't think that's where she really wanted to go." Prince Wilfred noted, "She seems to be enjoying herself, but I think she wishes to be alone for now." Everyone seemed surprised that the usually quiet and cool prince had paid attention to her more than they had.

"Pfft, I don't know why she has to be so… common." Prince Keith mumbled without any real insult in his words. Only his tone was insulting.

Prince Roberto cocked a brow at him before seriousness overtook his usually happy face, "Perhaps you said something you shouldn't have."

Keith's shuddered and his cheeks warmed, "What would give you that idea?"

Prince Edward's eyes grew dark, "Her mood did damper when he came over to us earlier. When he insulted her, she didn't comment on it, so I thought she chose to ignore it."

Prince Joshua steered back with wide eyes, "You insulted her?"

Keith felt surrounded by the pair of eyes that glared him down, "Not like that."

"Even if she is a commoner that is not appropriate behavior of a Prince." Joshua commented with his nose stuck up at Keith.

Prince Keith grumbled, "Whatever." He turned away from the princes and headed out the door Skylar had left through.

He could at least apologize. If not to get the other princes off his back, but to ease the guilt in his mind.

Skylar found her way to the balcony again and inhaled the night air with one giant gulp. _It's so beautiful. _She recalled her wish and her time spent with Prince Glenn outside with a fondness. _He was charming… in his own way._ In a way, so were the other princes. Even Prince Keith. Despite his brutish attitude.

Prince Glenn seemed the type to want to be treated as a man instead of a boy. Skylar was sure that the other princes treated him as such. They are in their mid-twenties as was she, but Prince Glenn couldn't have eighteen or nineteen. _I'm only twenty-two, if he's that young, he couldn't see me as anything but a "matronly figure". _Skylar shuddered at the idea.

She leaned forward on the railing and cradled her face in her hands. _I would love to see him again._

"Skylar." A frustrated voice called out.

She didn't even have to turn around as she stayed put, "What is it, Your Highness?"

Prince Keith's eyes scanned her body and lingered longer than he would admit. _Still thinking she isn't a winning beauty? _He stopped himself as he leaned on the railing beside her.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior."

She turned her head and saw his face tightened with effort, "How hard was that to swallow?"

Prince Keith chuckled and the lines in his face smoothed, "Very."

Skylar shrugged her shoulders, "It's fine. I guess I'm too honest for my own good, huh?"

"No. It's good being honest." He said with a nod of his head, "Better to be honest and brazen, then a meek liar."

Skylar nodded a little impressed at the statement, "That makes sense. How did you think of it?" she teased.

Keith snorted and glanced away to some unseen object, "I came to apologize, not to be insulted."

"I appreciate it." She whispered as he turned his eyes back to hers, "You didn't have to be considerate and apologize. I won't forget that." Skylar kept their shared gaze locked until she stared out to Charles glittering streets.

He blushed when she broke off her stare, "Yeah, well, better not. Next time I ask you to dance, you better not put up a fight."

Skylar grinned at him, "Next time?" _If there is a next_ time... Skylar shook off the sad thought and teased him,"Well, next time be a little nicer."

"I'll attempt it."

"That's really all I could ask for."

Prince Keith stepped away from the railing and swiveled toward the door, "I should head back. Would you join me?"

Skylar considered it with great thought, but found herself unable to leave the balcony, "I'll stay out here a little longer."

"Don't stay too long. You'll catch your death from the cool breeze."

"Ah, Prince Keith, you better hurry back. I believe there are plenty of girls to dance with. Don't worry about little ol' me." She waved him off and looked up at the stars.

"What if you're the one I wanted to dance with..." He mumbled under his breath.

Skylar didn't catch it and glanced over her shoulder, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing!" He spoke louder than he needed to which caused her to jump at his voice, "Forgive me."

After Prince Keith fled with rosy cheeks, Skylar found her heart racing under her rib cage. She could feel the heart press against her bones harder and faster than it had all night. As her heartbeat slowed, flashes of lights caught her attention below the castle. Paparazzi clamored around the entrance to catch any soul entering or leaving Nobel Michel. Skylar watched in pity as they snapped pictures of a small group of women leaving. They kept their attention forward and commanded their way through to their car. She was mesmerized by the sight of it. Were they royalty?

Skylar found herself watching the women intently until they sped away in their car. _How am I to escape them? I drove with Prince Edward and I couldn't bother him to let me ride back with him. It could be a seen as a scandalous affair. _Caught in indecision, Skylar released an irritated sigh. The party had another two hours until it ended, maybe the paparazzi would be gone by then. Doubt merged into her thoughts as she glanced over her shoulder at the cracked door behind her.

It would be time to return now. Skylar's brooded outside for too long.

As she stepped through the crack, Skylar heard sniffling nearby. Her ears opened at the distressed sound. _Was someone crying? _Before she closed the door, a small boy ran right into and faltered backwards. Skylar reached out and grabbed his hand to steady him before she bent down. Once she was at eye level, the boy's wet eyes perked up.

"I'm sorry." He blubbered before biting his lip and putting on a strong face.

"I'm fine. It's not your fault." Skylar smiled to reassure him, "What's wrong with you though? Why were you upset?"

The boy's cheeks reddened as his golden eyes watched her, "I wasn't upset."

_Oh. He's that kinda boy. He reminds me of someone. _Skylar stood up straight, "Were you looking for someone?" She chose her words carefully as the boy looked up shyly.

"Yes. My brother." He said. The boy sounded afraid without someone near him. Skylar assumed that the boy and his brother were very close.

_Aw, it seems he's been separated. _"Oh, well, I can help you look for him."

The boy grinned and his tears were gone, "It's okay. I found a princess."

"P-princess?"

He grasped her hand with his and tugged her down the hallway, "Let's play a game, princess. My brother will find us later."

Skylar let herself be tugged along by the boy as she gave him a crooked smile, "What kind of game?"

"How about the one where the prince takes the princess home with him and they live happily ever after?" He sounded nothing short of ecstatic at the idea. The boy continued dragging her along as she froze.

She honestly had no words. Frantically, Skylar tried to explain to the boy how it was impossible for her.

"I can't do that."

"Why not? Oriens is a beautiful place. I think you'd love it there. Especially with me!" He insisted. His familiar golden eyes stared at her.

"Oh, you're from Oriens?" Skylar asked enthused. She had visited once last spring with her younger cousin who lived there. It was quite breath-taking.

The boy chuckled at the question, "Of course, I'm the prince of Oriens."

Skylar's eyes widened in shock. _Surely, he was joking?!_ "Alan!"

Prince Glenn stood at the end of the hall dripped in sweat as the boy cried out, "Brother!"

Skylar stayed put as Alan ran up to Prince Glenn. Glenn looked relieved and aggravated at the same time. As he lectured Alan, she consciously messed with the stray strands of her hair and the wrinkles in her skirt. _What am I doing?! _She forced her hands behind her back as one hand latched the other wrist.

Alan beamed in enthusiasm as he returned to her side and grasped her hand, "I found a princess while I searched for you."

Prince Glenn assessed Skylar as he brushed his hair back with his hand. She could clearly see the likenesses in the brothers with them so close. The same brown hair and golden eyes. How could she not piece it together sooner?

"I didn't think I'd see you again. Especially not with my brother so attached to you." Prince Glenn mused as he gestured to their hands.

Alan resented that and frowned, "You're just jealous because I have a princess and you don't."

Skylar bit back a smile as Alan tightened his grip. _Alan is absolutely adorable. _She refrained from pinching his cheeks and ogling at his cuteness as Glenn spoke.

Prince Glenn shrugged and reached a hand to Alan's shoulder, "Come on, we must head home before it gets much later."

To both Prince Glenn and Skylar's surprise, Alan shrank back behind her, "No. Not without my princess."

_Oh, what a predicament. _"I'm sorry, Alan. I really don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"I'm not really a princess. My story ends at midnight. Just like Cinderella. I will have to head home soon."

"You can stay with us. You're still a princess to me." Alan stated stubbornly.

Prince Glenn sighed as Skylar furrowed her eyebrows. _What am I going to do? I can't be mean to a face like his._

"Fine." Prince Glenn conceded, "Skylar," he stated as he caught my gaze, "would you mind accompanying us to Oriens?"

Skylar stopped her lips from parting in disbelief, "Is it really appropriate?"

Prince Glenn seemed surprised by her, but he hid it well, "We'll bring you back as soon as you'd like."

_I suppose it was reasonable, but it could cause problems for both Prince Alan and Prince Glenn. _"Only if it is no trouble."

Alan bounced with glee, "Yay! I've got my princess!"

_What am I getting myself into.._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****_Hey everyone. I hope you're enjoying the story. As you can tell, I'm adding some personal stuff here and there for Skylar. Enjoy and please R&R! _**

*~Chapter Three~*

Prince Alan sat beside of Skylar as his older brother sat opposite of her. The small atmosphere of the limo was unbearable, and her gaze could only go to so many places. Alan had fallen asleep with his head in Skylar's lap by the time another person had opened the backseat door.

"Sorry for not waiting on you, Your Highness." A man with a kind smile and black hair announced.

Skylar looked over at him as he noticed her. She bowed her head and simply waved at him. His brow arched before he smiled and sat beside of Prince Glenn.

"I'm Yu, Prince Glenn's butler." He introduced once he caught sight of Alan's sleeping figure.

Skylar smiled kindly, "I'm Skylar. A friend."

Prince Glenn stared out the window as Yu spoke, "It seems that young Alan has taken quite a liking to you."

"He calls her his princess." Prince Glenn noted, looking disinterested in the conversation.

_He seems so cold now. _Skylar faked a smile and cautiously brushed her hand over Alan's hair, "He's a very sweet prince."

Yu grinned, "If you don't mind me saying, I think he has good taste as well, Miss Skylar. You have a very kind glow about you."

Skylar wasn't really sure how to react to his comment. It was nice, but he had no idea what kind of person she was. Regardless of her inner emotion, she nodded her head, "Thank you, Yu."

Prince Glenn continued to gaze out the window long after the conversation was over. Skylar thought it was her presence that caused him, what seemed to be, discomfort. She shyly did the same as Glenn and stared out the window at the stars. Before she could stop herself, she smiled at the memory of the balcony. The memory of both Keith's blushing apology and Glenn's comforting conversation became vivid again.

Skylar almost giggled but quickly stifled it. She bit her lip and glanced down at Alan's head. It was an amazing night. Despite it being a dreamy affair, Skylar would remember it fondly when it was over. After all, Prince Glenn was going to drop her off at her home now that Alan was asleep.

Skylar rolled her neck to loosen her muscles, "It's been a long night." She muttered in the silence.

"It has." Prince Glenn responded and turned his head to face her, "It was one of the best parties Nobel Michel has ever seen."

"I can't compare anything to it. At least nothing as glamorous," Skylar interjected, "but it was pretty magical. I'll remember it for a long time."

He flushed at the comment, "Y-yeah. It was pretty magical, huh." The limo came to a stop outside of Skylar's small pale yellow house when Prince Glenn had a look of realization, "You never told me your wish."

Skylar chuckled as she slowly scooted away from Alan, "No, I guess I didn't."

Once she carefully rested his head down on the seat, Yu exited the limo and began to travel to the other side, "You said you'd tell me."

Yu opened the door beside of Prince Glenn and Skylar as he stared her down. Her heart raced when his eyes stared so earnestly at her. She simply smiled at him as she lifted the hem of her dress and stepped out of the car.

"Won't you tell me before you go?" He asked again from the car.

She brushed her hands over the dress and looked up from under her lashes, "No. This way you have something to look forward to next time we meet." _The look on his face is priceless._ "Good night, Prince Glenn. Tell Alan I will miss him."

Skylar walked toward her house with Yu escorting her partway when Glenn exited the limo, "You can come with us, you know." He spoke as he neared them, "You could be a nanny for Alan. That way you won't have to miss him."

She shook her head, "I will miss him. He was very sweet and charming, but I have a life here. I have work and bills and-"

"We can take care of it." He cut in.

Skylar's eyes widened and she quickly frowned in disgust, "I couldn't ask for that. I don't take handouts."

Prince Glenn glared back at her as she pressed her lips into a fine line. _I think I touched a nerve, _"This isn't a 'handout'. This is a job."

"A job?"

Yu stepped to Prince Glenn's side as he pulled out a checkbook. Yu handed the prince a pen as he filled it out. Without a word, Prince Glenn handed it to him and passed it to Skylar, "This will be you're monthly pay."

She gasped at it in horror and dropped it. _That is a lot of zeros._"That is too much." Skylar said when Yu bent to pick it up at her feet, "I'm sorry, Prince Glenn, but I refuse to work for such an unreasonable pay."

He looked annoyed. In fact, he seemed downright angry, "What do you want then? What will it take to bring you there?" Prince Glenn questioned impatiently.

His impatience caused Skylar to recoil from him. She pressed her back to the door as he remembered himself. Glenn took a step back in embarrassment of his actions, "Why do you want me to go so badly?" Skylar questioned, "I have a life here. I can't afford to pick up everything and go live some fairy tale out in a castle. I'm just a commoner."

"What happened to your talk of dreams and wishes?" Prince Glenn shot back, "Was that a lie?"

She froze with her mouth open to speak. _Was it? _Skylar always wanted to live that fantasy to be something great. Was it really so easy? She couldn't let herself do it. Reality is too heavy a burden. These princes couldn't know the pressures of reality and work and paying the bills as well as she did. Skylar's parents couldn't afford to pay for her life here and she'd never ask them to. They were too busy caring for her brothers' education and their own livelihood. She refused to be added to their list of worries which is why she shook her head to Prince Glenn.

"I refuse to be a burden of payment or placement. I won't let my parents be burdened by me, so why would I let you?" Skylar asked in a bit of aggravation. She stopped herself and sighed as he tried to reply, "I apologize. It is late." She opened the door behind her, "Good night, Your Highness. Yu."

Prince Glenn nodded begrudgingly when he saw he could not win the argument. Yu bowed with a beaming smirk on his face as she shut the door. As they walked back to the limo, Yu opened the car door for Glenn.

"It seems she's as stubborn as you try to be." Yu spoke as he glanced back at the small yellow house fondly.

Prince Glenn frowned, "Alan will kill me for this."

"I'm sure he's not the only disappointed party, Your Highness." Yu knowingly smiled back at him and shut the door as he travelled around to the other side.

* * *

"Damn this coffee maker." Skylar cursed before tapping the sides of it. It roughly churned.

Sugar, the small white Labrador dog, rubbed against Skylar's bare legs as she whined. She sighed as she glanced down at the dog's face. She smiled at Sugar before rubbing her fingers along her head.

"I know what you want, Sugar." Skylar coddled while she reached into her pale green cupboards for the last can of dog food. She burrowed her brows at the can sadly before pouring it into her lime green bowl, "Eat up, baby girl."

_I should have taken that job. _Skylar rolled her neck with closed eyes. Just as she opened her eyes, her bills passed through her thoughts. The sound of Sugar eating her food so eagerly dragged her back to reality. _I should have swallowed my damn pride and taken the job. _More than anything, she wished she had Prince Glenn or Yu's number to ask for them to consider her again. However, it was impossible, and Skylar couldn't take it back. Just as she thought last night, Skylar had to continue roughing it in reality like the commoner she was.

Skylar travelled back to her bedroom when the coffee maker had finally begun to brew evenly. Her damp hair curled and rested on the shoulders of her pink bathrobe. The outfit she picked out for work was laid out on her bed as she finished drying her hair. Her lengthy dark brown hair straightened as she dried it. The reflection of her own face caused her to stop suddenly. She returned to drying her hair as she questioned herself.

_Was moving to Charles the right decision? _With a frown, Skylar looked to the photo of her family and thought of her mother. Her mother didn't want Skylar to come to Charles for fear of the five surrounding kingdoms. Skylar recalled her mother warning her of 'romantic men' or 'out-of-reach princes' and her personal favorite, 'fairy tales'. Ever since Skylar was a little girl, she dreamed of being a princess or royalty. It was a dream that would never come true. That realization was thanks to her mother.

She loved her mother, but it seemed as if Skylar truly wasn't allowed to pursue her hopes and dreams. If it hadn't been for her father, she would have never gotten up the courage to tell her mother that she planned to move to Charles. Unlike her mother, her father believed in Skylar's dreams. They were supportive, just in different ways.

_"You can do anything you set your mind to, Skylar." My father once told me. Even now he tells me._

Maybe she should have given last night all her faith in Prince Glenn or any of the princes. If she had done that, she may have had more fun. Skylar dared to think that maybe she could have been a princess for a night.

"I can't undo the past." Skylar mumbled as she brushed through her hair with the hair brush. Sugar ran into the bedroom and snuggled up to her leg as she began her make up.

Sugar was a great comfort at least. Skylar found Sugar shortly after arriving in Charles. The house had just been renovated and she was painting her building a bright yellow with a friend she made from work. Skylar had bent down to dip her brush in the can of paint when she heard yapping from the fence of her front yard. The young puppy was caught in between the gate and a plank of white wood when it tried to sneak out of the yard with Skylar's keys in its mouth.

When Skylar saved the pup and held it in her arms, she dropped the keys into her hand then slobbered Skylar in kisses. Since then, Sugar has never left Skylar's house. She gained a companion as Skylar acquired a furry friend to give affection to. Sugar herself was a great distraction for Skylar. So much that Skylar didn't go out for drinks with her work friends as she used to. It was a wonder how Skylar even managed to meet Prince Edward in town the way she had.

Sugar sprinted off to the living room when Skylar stood and dressed. She dressed in a pale pink eyelet lace dress that easily flowed with the wind. The dress was strapless and had a corset like top with four decorative buttons down the center of her bosom. She added a white three quarter length cotton shrug and white pumps.

Skylar was so happy that her mother had begun heels training in high school. If it had been her first time wearing heels for the party last night, she would not have survived. She used to have such weak feet before the heels training. She always dreaded it, but now it seems it had come in handy for both her appearance and endurance.

When she was satisfied with her reflection, Skylar eyed the dress in the background of her reflection. Skylar grabbed her purse and slipped it onto her shoulder. _I guess I can make a quick stop to return the dress on my way to work._ She handled the dress and shoes with care as she headed out to the living room.

Sugar watched her curiously as she awkwardly stepped outside her house. Skylar waved at Sugar, "Bye-bye, Sugar. See you soon!"

Morning greeted Skylar with unusually bright skies as she stepped out of her house. She gripped the borrowed dress in her arms and slipped on her sunglasses. It would be another hour before she had to head to work, so it was now or never for her to return the dress. Besides, Skylar would love to see one of the princes again. Prince Edward, in particular, was good company.

Carefully, Skylar laid the dress into the back seat of her car and placed the shoes beside it. She stared at it a moment as she recalled last night. The party was so magnificent, and it saddened her to think of returning the dress. It felt like with the dress, the memory would go and never return. She feared thinking back and it only seeming like a dream.

Skylar shrugged off a sigh and got into the car, "Now, if I were a Prince of Charles, where would I be?"

She assumed the castle would be the first place she'd look for him. Luckily, the manse was not far from Nobel Michel's. If anything, Skylar drove fifteen minutes to the castle. It was a beautiful day for a drive though. She smiled to herself as she pulled to the gate of the manse. However, her smile quickly fell when she was greeted with less than friendly bodyguards.

"What's your business here, lady?" The head bodyguard questioned as the others gazed through the windows of the car.

_Maybe I won't be able to get in. _"I'm Skylar RaShae. I attended the party at Nobel Michel where his Highness, Prince Edward, allowed me to borrow a dress." Skylar rested her hands on the steering wheel after turning her car off, "I merely came to return it and thank him."

The man laughed at her before the others joined in, "A commoner has never attended a party at the castle of Nobel Michel. Nice try, though."

Skylar grew frustrated and opened the door, "Let me show you."

When she had opened the door and stepped out, the man grew tense and reached his hand to his side, "Lady, keep your hands where I can see them."

She blew out air exasperated and slowly opened her back car door, "This is the dress I wore. If you won't let me in, could you at least return the dress to him with my thanks?"

He eyed her before shutting the door himself, "I think you should leave the property before we have to detain you."

"What? Why?"

"You're disturbing the peace." He answered gruffly, "Would you rather us take you car and lock you up or you leave quietly?"

Skylar frowned at the man and folded her arms against her chest, "I'm going to wait here, so I can return the dress." _He must be joking. I'll call his bluff._

"What's the meaning of this?" An eloquent, tenor voice spoke from behind the gate.

The gate opened as Prince Edward stepped through, "Um," the man who had harassed Skylar hesitated as he thought of the right words to say, "This commoner claims to know you and asked us to return a dress to you." The man said it as if he were explaining a conspiracy theory he highly believed in.

Skylar glanced over at the man then to the silver haired prince, "They said I was disturbing the peace and refused to believe me. My apologies for 'disturbing' your home, Prince Edward. I simply wished to return your dress."

Prince Edward looked upset as he took in the events, "I'm sorry you were given such trouble by these men." He perked up as he offered his hand, "Perhaps you'd like to join me for tea, Skylar? To make up for not being able to dance last night?"

"I would hate to impose on you." She said as she shoved her keys into her jeans pocket and shut the front door. The men's mouths had dropped so far that they were practically tripping over themselves to close their mouth.

"It is no problem." He assured her as Skylar looped her arm into his. They stepped away when she stopped and tried to turn back.

"I should get the dress." She explained.

Prince Edward shrugged, "I will ask Louis to retrieve it when you leave." He smiled warmly, "Don't worry and let us go enjoy tea."

Skylar found it easy to nod in agreement with Prince Edward as he escorted her to the gardens behind the castle. They walked along the grass as the birds sang. It was a beautiful spring morning with beauty all around them. When they entered the gardens, she knew that it was the first time she had seen true beauty. Rich, navy blue Anemones bloomed near the exterior of the manse, Trillium spread under it with a fine, white wave of color, and yellow centered Plumeria grew in great amount from the manse to as far as the eye could see. Finely trimmed and shaped bushes lined stucco colored stone pathway where Edward led her to a patio area. A grand fountain rested in the center of the sitting area.

_How luxurious. _Skylar gaped at the breath-taking setting of the world around her. She had only heard rumors and stories of the beauty royals possessed, but Skylar didn't expect to be so baffled by it.

"It is-" She stopped as he gestured for her to sit in a chair he pulled out for her.

Prince Edward peered into her wandering gaze at the garden, "What is it, Skylar?"

"I have no words." Skylar added breathlessly. Her eyes scanned the gardens again, "It is so beautiful. I could cry."

A black haired man in a fine tailored suit walked up to the two with a tray of tea, "Your Highness, I've brought your tea. Good morning, Miss RaShae. Would you care for some tea?"

Once Skylar nodded and placed her sunglasses on the table, Prince Edward spoke, "Thank you, Louis."

Skylar grinned and caught Louis' gaze, "Thank you so much for bringing tea." She reached out her hand, "It's nice to meet you officially, Louis."

Louis eyed her outreached hand in surprise and simply bowed, "As it is to meet you, Miss RaShae."

With cheeks lit aflame, she dropped her hand to her lap. The feeling of embarrassment only reminded her how much of an outcast she was in royal customs. Would a _lady_ bow, curtsy, or shake hands? Skylar didn't know the rules. She sighed as Louis departed and Prince Edward eyed her.

"Is something the matter, Skylar?"

Skylar smiled and grabbed her cup of tea, "It's nothing for you to worry over, Prince Edward."

He seemed dissatisfied with the answer as his light purple eyes darted down to the cup in her hands, "That tea is a prized creation of Charles." Edward stated, "Its scent is of roses. The tea itself is made from roses found here in Charles."

"Oh? I've never had the pleasure of trying it." Skylar said as she eyed the pinkish liquid, "I've only been in Charles since May."

He nodded as she sipped the tea, "What country do you hail from?"

Skylar looked up from her lashes and swallowed the tea. She was surprised at how normal the conversation was. It was as if, for that moment, that social status didn't matter. A man and woman were having a conversation. Not a prince and a commoner.

"Japan." Skylar finally answered, "My mother was American and my father was Japanese, and I was raised in my father's hometown."

Prince Edward listened intently as she drank from the cup again, "Are you enjoying the tea?"

Skylar drank eagerly before remembering her position, "Ha, well, yes. I am. Very much." She spoke quickly to stop a giggle, "I apologize. I should recall my manners."

He laughed and waved it off, "It is quite alright, Skylar. It is a pleasure to have you here. I hated that I could not have your company at the party for too long."

"Perhaps another party, huh?" Skylar joked as she finished her tea nervously. She hadn't realized how quickly she had downed the liquid.

Prince Edward thought for a moment. He placed a finger on his chin as he muttered to himself. He then grinned ecstatically, "Yes! You could accompany me to the next party." Edward said, "That is, if you would grant me the pleasure."

She choked on her last bit of tea and quickly brought a napkin to her face. Skylar's eyes popped open and she covered her mouth. _He can't be serious. _

"Are you okay, Skylar?" Edward questioned with concern.

Skylar cleared her throat and tried to ignore the flush in her cheeks, "You wish me to accompany you?"

**_A/N: That's it! Another chance. ;) A big theme of the story. I'm truly trying to make this story my own, but I'm attempting to stick to bits and pieces of the original format/story-line of Be My Princess. By the way, I still haven't decided on a prince, and I'm having trouble deciding. What do you guys think? Who do you think would best fit Skylar?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(5/26/13)  
A/N: I apologize, but I couldn't find inspiration with the previous choice. No matter how hard I tried, the chapters I wrote began to strictly follow the game. I even began to play through his route again desperate for something original to flow. This is a rewritten Chapter Four. :( Hopefully, this update will stay this way. Sorry if you don't like this.  
P.S: The beginning is the same. About halfway through is where I took on a new approach. R&R please.  
P.S.S: Sorry. :(**_

* * *

***~Chapter Four~***

Skylar sat in awe as women surrounded her. It was the second time she had been forcibly dressed and prettied up for a party. She accepted Prince Edward's invitation to join him for the party in hopes of that second chance she wished for so badly. After she went to work, left Sugar with a full bowl of food and water, and returned to Prince Edward at his castle, she was instantly sent to prepare for the party.

She only spoke to Edward for a moment before she was swept away by the pushy, touchy women. They stripped Skylar down and scrubbed her face raw. Her skin felt flawless each time she managed to touch it before a hand swiped her hand away. A woman applied a soft touch of white eye shadow while the other brushed her hair up into a regal bun. Another took small, silver rose pins and stuck them into the bun to give just the right effect.

"Thank you all for this." Skylar muttered as she peeked up at the woman who drew faint black eyeliner under her eyes.

The woman smiled down at Skylar and nodded in approval. Skylar's lips tugged up before a female told her to be still and applied a thin layer of red lipstick. Skylar had never dared to wear red lipstick before, and it frightened her with the bold look they painted on her. _Can I pull this off? _Her doubt shimmered away when she opened her eyes and see a brief flash of herself in the mirror set in front of her.

Her bangs were swept to the side of her face, yet she still found herself blowing them away as she saw herself. Usually, Skylar seemed so pale in the sun. She had neglected going outside to enjoy the heat, but it did not show in her reflection. Had they tanned her skin without her knowing? _It's just the make up. _Skylar grinned as she felt herself grow giddy.

_This time, I'll blow them all away. Tonight is my chance for a fairy tale. No more commoner reality. _Skylar waited for the women to step away. She stood and they deftly pulled her toward two dresses pulled on two separate mannequins. One was a deep royal blue ball gown with a jewel encrusted rose under the bust. The other dress was a tight, scarlet dress that hugged the chest of the mannequin and flowed from the hips to the floor beautifully. The red dress sported sex appeal where the blue oozed elegance.

Skylar cautiously felt the skirt of both dresses as she eyed both. The women watched in silence as Skylar tried to choose. What effect did she want to attempt for an amazing night?

"This one." She spoke unsure as the women sighed in relief.

A woman came forth and retrieved the blue dress as the other women offered help, "Yes, blue suits you very much, Miss RaShae."

Skylar was glad she chose it. She wanted to blend in but still elegant. If she chose the red, it may have been too bold for her confidence. Though lacking in confidence, she wanted to be comfortable in her skin. _But...the red would have been something. _Skylar second guessed herself as she stole a glance at the red dress.

Once they fitted her into the blue dress and was given an accessory or two, Skylar was given leave to gaze at the women's hard work. The long mirror reflected her body right back at her. All doubt of whether she'd chose wrong faded into nothingness. The blue gown looked made for her. It fit and hugged her skin without suffocating Skylar. The small diamond studs in her ears and dark blue heels complimented the dress to sheer perfection. She stared up into the face of her reflection and saw her sapphire eyes staring right back at her. Most of the time, her eyes paled against the colors she wore. With the white eye makeup and thin black eyeliner, her irises popped.

"I look like a princess." Skylar said affected as she swallowed the emotion in her heart. Her long childhood fantasy seemed fulfilled. It was like this makeover was all she needed to satisfy her dream. _Now I can enjoy the night with no regrets._

The women escorted Skylar out of the room and reunited with Prince Edward. He stood in the doorway of the manse in his royal uniform that he'd worn the first time she saw him. Edward's faded purple eyes caught her and gaped at the sight of her. He took her in as she slowly walked over. Skylar floated in her dress, and he was glad she had chosen that dress. She echoed all that royalty was in appearance and personality. He admired her with a half-smile as she blushed. It was only then that he was reminded of her commoner status.

"You look as beautiful as the night sky over the glittering skyline of Charles." Edward breathed and offered his arm to her.

Skylar tried to avoid biting her lip and instead chewed on the inside of her cheek, "Thank you, Prince Edward." She looped her arm in his, "For everything."

Prince Edward gleamed and opened the door before them. Both were escorted to separate limos once they reached the gate. It was a short trip to Nobel Michel, so Skylar wasn't bothered by it. Besides, she knew the reasons for travelling separate, and it didn't bother her. Royalty has to maintain an image and avoid scandals for the good of the country. Even Skylar, a lowly commoner, could understand that position.

Skylar held a small black clutch to her lap. It held her cell phone and wallet inside which she brought as a precaution. Luckily the clutch was her own, so it didn't have to be returned.

The limo that carried Skylar bore no flags of country as they entered into a line of limousines waiting for access to Nobel Michel. In those moments, she recalled the women she watched who were swarmed by paparazzi with a shallow pounding in her head. Even though she wasn't royalty or a celebrity, would she be attacked by cameras? She gulped as her limo closed in on the entrance where paparazzi stalked those who exited the cars.

"Just keep walking." She told herself while the car stopped right in front of the pack of vultures. The driver of the car exited and opened the door for Skylar.

Bright flashes nearly blinded Skylar, "Just breathe." She whispered as she carefully extended her legs out of the car and grabbed the offered hand of the driver. Skylar smiled to him in gratitude. The paparazzi screamed out inquiries to her, but she successfully tuned them out as she gripped her clutch tightly and walked to the entrance of the manse.

Couples of men and women strolled in front of Skylar in elegant gowns and finely tailored suits. She admired the fashion that surrounded her while she searched for Edward's familiar face. Prince Edward had told Skylar to meet him at the entrance to the ballroom, and she had yet to see him. Though she was barely through the foyer of the manse, she slowed her pace and admired the artwork around her. She strayed from the line of men and women who casually made their way to the ballroom.

She found her body urged to a painting of Nobel Michel himself. The painting contained a familiar elderly man in purple royal dress with a kind face and lengthy white hair. Skylar viewed the artwork as she began to wander away from the foyer. Before she ventured further, she found herself turning back. _I'm here to enjoy the party. Not lose myself to the history of Nobel Michel._

Skylar found her way back out of the halls and nearly slammed into a couple. She found herself in the music filled ballroom and quickly scanned the room. The blur of moving bodies made it impossible for her to pinpoint any particular person. With a sigh, she slowly treaded the room in hopes of running into one of the princes. While she explored the room and grabbed a glass of wine, she found herself circling the room twice. After a moment, she stopped and leaned casually against a wall as she sipped at her wine.

It was like the princes weren't even there. At least that's what she believed.

Suddenly, Prince Roberto stepped up to her with a wide smile, "Skylar? I'm so glad you're here!"

Skylar's frown had vanished and she greeted him warmly, "Prince Roberto, it is so nice to see you again."

His smile brightened as he stroked his hair with his fingers, "I wondered if I'd see you tonight. When Ed told me you were here, I had to find you." Roberto squinted at her playfully, "Though I didn't like how sad you looked when I spotted you here."

Skylar blushed and sheepishly drank from her glass, "I'm sorry. I was just wondering if Prince Edward had been here. I thought I'd been abandoned since he was meant to be my escort."

Prince Roberto's eyes widened, "He abandoned you? Oh no! We can't have that!" He stepped beside of Skylar and hooked his arm with hers, "Let me escort you."

Skylar had no room to accept or deny his request when he led her just a few feet away to find Prince Edward chatting with Prince Joshua and Prince Wilfred. The princes conversed so low that Skylar couldn't hear them even as she found a spot in front of them. Roberto stepped up with her and ordered their attention.

"Hello boys!" He greeted with a flashy grin, "I found Skylar."

Prince Edward said, "I'm sorry I did not get to escort you in. I couldn't even find you in the fray of people." He smiled gently, "At least Roberto found you."

Roberto laughed gaily, "That's right, Ed. She's my date now."

Skylar chuckled at the doe-eyed prince as Prince Wilfred greeted her with a smile, "Greetings, Skylar."

Prince Wilfred's expression softened as he spoke to her. Skylar felt her heart flutter, "It's nice to see you again, Prince Wilfred."

"The commoner is here again?" Prince Joshua spoke carefully with a tinge of mischief, "Well, it is a pleasure to meet again, Miss RaShae." His voice dripped in politeness she's never seen. Prince Joshua eyed her politely and his whole posture posed in pride.

Skylar was startled by his fond greeting but bowed deeply to the four princes, "It's a pleasure." She spoke and as she straightened she caught another prince come to Prince Joshua's side.

"Well. It is you." Prince Keith affirmed as he caught Skylar's gaze, "What are you here for this time?"

"I was invited." Skylar answered with heat rising to her cheeks, "Why are you here, Prince Keith?"

He smirked at her, "I was invited."

She scoffed at his smirk and turned her attention to Prince Roberto who still had his arm hooked with hers, "Prince Roberto, what was that nickname you had for Prince Keith again?"

Keith's smirk fell as he glared at her. The other princes chuckled amused as Prince Roberto grinned mischievously, "Keithster, you need to ease up on women. Especially Skylar."

His cheeks burned as he folded his arms against his chest, "Roberto, you are the most infuriating man I've ever met in my life!" He insulted as Roberto came to him and attempted to soothe him.

"Aw, Keithster. There's no need to be so violent." Prince Roberto cooed.

Skylar felt a chuckle erupt in her chest, "Prince Keith, I would have thought you'd be more composed. You've know Prince Roberto a while, yet you let him best you."

Prince Keith glared away, "I-I do not. You don't know anything."

"I know what I see with my own eyes." She spoke confidently.

Roberto grinned at her, "I swear you never show any fear. You're like my knight in shining armor!"

Skylar laughed at his joke, "I try to speak my mind. Nothing more. I'm not sure I could wear armor over this dress anyway."

The prince laughed, "Definitely not. I suppose a strong-willed damsel is just as good."

Prince Keith grumbled again, "Really. Have you no shame, Roberto?" He eyed Roberto angrily, "We are in public. Things of that nature should be kept in private affairs."

"You're only encouraging him, Prince Keith." Prince Joshua added with an irritated voice.

"Oh, come on. This party is meant to be a good time." Skylar interjected before smiling, "Now let's dance." She reached out and hooked her arm with Prince Edward before heading out to the dance floor.

Prince Edward was taken by surprise but quickly kept up with her. The music had just begun to swell when he bowed to her. She tried to hold back the blush that formed on her cheeks and curtsied to the prince. With an even greater fit of embarrassment, she realized that her dress and his uniform were the same shade of blue. They looked to be matched after all. When her breath caught in her throat, Edward quickly slid into position. His hand held hers tightly while the other rested on her hip. His purple eyes bore a hole into her and her palms began to sweat. Glaring at her hands, Edward chuckled.

"Don't be nervous, Miss Skylar. You're a beautiful butterfly. All you have to do is float."

Before she could absorb those words, she was pulled against him and swept along the dance floor. She dared not to glance down at her feet as she had with Prince Keith. Her only option was his eyes. If she didn't focus on his face, she'd never keep up with him. Skylar couldn't stand the thought of embarrassing him.

When she felt herself began to stumble, Edward tightened his grip on her hand, "I'm here." He squeezed it in reassurance as the music played on. In those moments, he all but lifted her as they danced.

Prince Edward did nothing but smile as they stared at one another. His gaze penetrated through every defense her she ever built. For the first time in a long while, she felt vulnerable under his violet orbs. When she sensed the song's climax, Skylar stared down into his broad chest. Not another moment passed and she looked through her lashes and into his face. Edward had never torn his sight away from her face. Blushing, Skylar chewed the inside of her cheek and felt herself tense up.

"Relax, Skylar." He whispered to her.

Sighing through her blush, she smirked up at him, "Thank you."

The dance ended with Skylar held tight in his grip. Edward slowly released her and bowed deeply to her, "Thank you for dancing with me."

Though her body felt light as a feather, her head wobbled with dizziness, and she took Edward's arm as they walked to the other princes. All the dancing and spinning went straight to her head. _Looks like that dance was enough for me. _Skylar composed herself as she came face to face with the princes again.

"You kept looking down." Prince Keith noted with a smirk, "Did you not feel comfortable dancing with Edward?"

Skylar frowned as her blood rushed to her ears and waved him off dismissively, "Oh, shut up. That isn't it."

She wouldn't ever admit she felt nervous dancing in front of so many people. The idea of it made her feel woozy. Skylar had danced in front of people only three times in her life and two of the times pained her with worry of embarrassment. Dancing with princes can do that to a girl. Surge of relief slowly filled her senses as she stood there for a moment. The swaying of the dance floor made her heart pound in her ears and she was glad to be still.

Roberto cut in and offered his elbow to Skylar, "Shall we dance next?"

_Hell no. Third time's the charm and I'll embarrass the both of us! _Skylar bit her tongue from saying what she was thinking.

"Maybe after a moment. I need a breather." She answered as she fanned herself. Prince Roberto nodded and walked off only to be swarmed by a group of women asking him to dance.

The amount of activity she'd participated in at the dances doubled that of her daily life. Her body wasn't used to it and her leg muscles wanted to scream. Truthfully, she had been lazy while living Charles. In Japan, she was apart of her university's orchestra as a keyboard percussionist and that required agility she had never seen anywhere else. The music that played in the manse didn't compare to the thrilling pieces her university played. The dexterity of movement always startled her even her own. She recalled a percussion ensemble that she and her old friends had played for the school with a smile. Recalling it made her miss the excitement of it. More than anything, the pride her parents had in her when she performed.

Charles didn't offer such things for her, and Skylar could sense herself becoming stuck in her life. Going to a party with celebrities and royalty could be a change of pace for her. Though, she wondered if this choice would really affect her life in Charles. _It could be a fleeting fancy. _Skylar felt the princes' eyes on her and wondered what her heart thought._ Could it be a leap of faith? _

Prince Edward began conversing with Prince Joshua about Dres Van's state as she gazed off to the dancing couples on the floor. The women danced with flushed faces as men gazed at them happily. Warmth spread throughout the room. Nothing could spoil this festive night. She was determined to have a good time before she arrived._ And damn it I'm going to. _

Chuckling out of nowhere, Skylar held a hand over her mouth. Prince Keith moved beside her and spoke gruffly, "What's so funny?"

She couldn't very well say she was laughing at herself, "Nothing. I'm just having a very good time. Much better than last time."

His green eyes brightened though his mouth scowled, "You haven't had a good time until you've been to a Liberty party."

"Oh, really?" Skylar asked with a brow raise, "Is that an invitation?"

Keith scratched the back of his neck, "Hardly." His tousled brown hair hid his bright red ears.

She found a chuckle escape her again, "Do not worry, Prince Keith. I only joke."

"I'm not an ignorant child." Keith grumbled and his eyes followed her gaze at the dancing couples.

"Certainly not. Though you can sure throw a tantrum." Skylar muttered amused.

She felt his gaze pierce her face with a fury, "I hardly throw a 'tantrum'." His voice was cooler than she expected. Prince Keith acted disinterested then turned to Prince Joshua and Prince Edward.

With a whimsical smirk, Skylar retrieved a glass of wine from a nearby food table and sipped at it. The sweet liquid ran smoothly along her tongue and she shut her eyes. Its taste reminded Skylar of Prince Edward's garden. Rich, rosy flavor seeped through her taste buds and she opened her eyes in surprise. A faint bitter aftertaste with just the right sweetness left her breathless. She glanced down into the glass and couldn't believe it was just one sip. Her mouth seemed filled with wine and flavor, yet she only managed a sip.

Skylar turned to Prince Wilfred who stood with unfocused eyes, "Prince Wilfred, have you tried this wine before?" She asked enthused, "I found it very delicious with a slightly bittersweet aftertaste."

The blonde prince eyed the glass then reached his hand out to take the glass. Skylar handed it to him and held it close to his face. Wilfred inhaled it softly then grinned as he returned it to her. All she saw were his clear ocean blue eyes staring back at her before his voice interrupted the stare.

"This is the signature Charlesian wine. A personal favorite of mine." Prince Wilfred answered before his lips tugged up at her interested gaze, "You have good taste."

Blushing, Skylar shook her head, "I only know what I like. I don't pretend to be an expert."

Prince Wilfred narrowed his eyes as his smile fell, "I hope that's not how you see me."

"No! Not at all!" Skylar stumbled over her words as her face reddened, "I apologize if I offended you. I was only speaking of myself." She bowed her head to hide herself.

Wilfred lifted her face by her chin just as her skin returned to normal, "It's alright, Skylar." Skylar nearly swallowed her tongue at his serious voice and his closeness. Then he dropped his hand to his side, his face remained cold as he looked off to the distance.

When he pulled away, Skylar felt foolish from the mental screaming she'd done over Prince Wilfred. Of course, his proximity would throw her off, but she could have been more graceful about it. Rolling her neck, she walked off from the group of princes with the glass still in hand. Her feet carried her from one end of the room to the next at a slow speed. Raising her glass, she sipped lightly as she treaded the room, her eyes scanning for another prince who had yet to make an appearance. Maybe she was a fool to wish to see him again, but Skylar wanted to apologize for her behavior then ask about the job offer again.

Skylar would have to swallow her pride considerably in order to do so, but the bitterness of damaged pride was sweeter than homelessness or starvation. _I hope I won't have to beg. _She furrowed her brow and sighed.

Aching for silence, Skylar slipped out of the ballroom and headed toward an open balcony door. It was hard to tell if it was the same balcony from before since she's sure they all look similar, but she happily breathed in the fresh air. _Maybe I just came to this party for views like this. _Skylar leaned against a column and stared out to the dark lake in the distance. It was a view she hadn't noticed before and when she saw the crescent moon reflected in the water, her whole body numbed against the stone.

She hugged her arms around herself as her eyes blurred at the sight. Focusing too hard, Skylar blinked and dragged her gaze to the skyline of Charles. If she were royalty or lived in such a world, she'd never want to leave. The parties and fashion were glamorous, sure, but the view from above, the beauty is unmatched. Skylar began to imagine what her life would be like if she were a princess from one of the kingdoms. She would treat her people kindly and fairly, never let a person go hungry, and share the treasures of royalty with her citizens.

Giggling, Skylar shrugged off the dreams of her childhood, "Just dreams of what could never be." _Utopia. Perfect world, _"What is a perfect world anyway?"

"Perfect is an eye of the beholder situation." A man spoke from behind, "This world could seem perfect to you and not the next."

Skylar turned her body to face the man, "Prince Glenn." She greeted with her hands gripping the railing.

He bowed his head and stepped forward, "I didn't expect to see you again. Not here anyway."

Prince Glenn was dressed in his royal outfit and looked beyond his years. Skylar couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face as she appraised him. He looked older than her for a moment, but when she saw a blush creep onto his cheeks, she chuckled. She was sure that Glenn felt nervous the way she looked him up and down.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" He questioned as his blush grew redder.

Skylar felt herself flush at her actions, "Um, sorry." She turned away to look out to the sky, "You look handsome tonight. That was all it was." She spoke boldly and surprised herself. Skylar felt urged to apologize for her words but refused to voice it.

"Oh." Prince Glenn mumbled before stuttering his next words, "Y-you look nice yourself." His golden eyes examined her more closely without her penetrating sapphire gaze.

The royal blue gown suited her well. The dress complimented her pale skin making it darker than the moonlight ever could, and he found himself surprised that she looked better than she had before. With her hair pulled up, Glenn could see her straightened posture and proud, bare shoulders, and his eyes followed the outline of her skin to her fabric covered torso. She was beautiful in the most elegant way. Much better than nice.

Prince Glenn leaned against the column on her right as she fidgeted with her thumbnail. He folded his arms against his chest as she kept her eye preoccupied with her hands. She wanted to talk about the job so badly, but she found the idea rude to bring up. Skylar was weakly hanging on the edge of her patience as he simply stared at her. _I guess I'll have to start groveling. Joy._

"So why are you here?" Prince Glenn questioned after what seemed an eternity of silence.

Skylar was thrown off guard by the question but didn't stop messing with her nails as she searched for an answer, "I was brought at Prince Edward's invitation."

"Again?" Prince Glenn smirked, "Prince Edward must care for you to continue such treatment for you."

_I doubt it. _"I doubt it." Skylar repeated her thoughts without really thinking it over, "I am a commoner, Prince Glenn. I know that well enough."

Prince Glenn narrowed his eyes, "Then why are you here?"

She probably thought the answer with more philosophical meaning than she should have, but found herself saying what any woman would say, "To have fun." Skylar turned her head and finally looked into Glenn's eyes, "My life is typical enough with its realities. Stressful, too. Sometimes a stressed woman wants to get dressed up and live it up for a night." Laughing at herself, she gazed up at the stars, "At least that's my excuse."

Prince Glenn found himself affected by her unusually meek gaze with such strong words. Had he missed something with her words?

Skylar was stunned by the quiet between them and found herself trying to escape, "Excuse me for rambling. I should return to the party."

Perhaps it's because he didn't really understand commoners or their problems, but Skylar found herself offering him her hand. Prince Glenn stared down at her hand with wide eyes as she laughed, "I said I would have a good time tonight, Prince Glenn. Would you like to join me in having fun or be a stick-in-the-mud like Prince Joshua?"

Glenn smirked and instead of taking her hand, he offered his arm, "I'm nothing like Prince Joshua. Let me escort you, Miss Skylar." He spoke sarcastically, but offered his arm genuinely.

Skylar warily looped her arm with his and grinned at him, "Thank you, Your Highness."

Prince Glenn and Skylar didn't walk more than two minutes in the hallway before he released her arm, "Do you really think I'm a stick-in-the-mud?"

Skylar eyed his confused face in amusement. His face was honestly curious and for some reason, she found it hilarious. She burst out into laughter and tried to quiet herself as it echoed through the hallway they were in. Shaking her head, she walked ahead of his stunned figure still desperately trying to hold in her obnoxious laughter. Even as she tried, the laughs turned into snorts.

Prince Glenn chased after her with red cheeks, "Why are you laughing so hard at me?"

* * *

_**A/N: In this version, I included more interaction with the princes, so I hope that makes up for it. Again, I'm sorry for taking away first draft. :/ I want to be original with this as much as I can be. If you truly want me to pursue the previous version, I could attempt it in another story with another OC besides Skylar. R&R please. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Finally! After what seemed like a century, I've finished this chapter! Hope you guys like. Sorry I'm not updating as frequently as I used to. I'll get better. Thanks so much for reading! R&R please! And Enjoy!**_

* * *

***~Chapter Five~***

Skylar entered the ballroom with Prince Glenn close by. Her amusement slowly faded but lingered strongly with each questioning look on Glenn's face. The room was still enveloped in music as they waded through the crowd. It'd been a while since she'd laughed so genuinely. Skylar released a contented sigh when she overcame the giggles.

Prince Glenn followed behind her with a smile of his own. Once they took a quick detour to retrieve a glass of wine, he leaned close to her. "Should I assume something on my face made you laugh that hard?" Prince Glenn whispered into her ear.

Feeling his hot breath on her skin, she made her face twitch away from him awkwardly. She gulped and ignored the rise in temperature, "Well, you're a lot funnier than you look, Prince Glenn." Skylar struggled to maintain her voice from stuttering.

He scoffed, "Heh. I still don't know what I did." Prince Glenn shrugged as he sipped from his wine, "At least I made you laugh. You did look pretty miserable last time."

Skylar recalled her emotions and rolled her eyes at her actions, "I was out of line."

The prince held the glass to his chest as they walked away from the table, "I doubt that if it made you cry."

"Hey." She pointed a finger at him, "I wasn't crying."

Glenn shrugged his shoulders with a smirk, "If you say so, I know what I see."

Skylar shook her head with a toothless smile. Those were her words to Prince Keith. She stood off to the side of the dancing couples and her eyes followed them. Glenn's eyes settled on the dance floor, but his gaze drifted and didn't focus. She showed more interest in their graceful movements than he did, but she was content watching them with him beside her.

"Have you given my offer any more thought?" Prince Glenn questioned as the dancers bowed to one another.

Skylar breathed out in silent relief, "I have." She answered and sipped her wine in gratitude.

_Thank God, he mentioned it. _She started to lose hope in the job offer and found his golden gaze on her face. However, Skylar kept her focus on the wall across the room and pretended to be preoccupied in her thoughts. He smirked at her and sipped from his glass as she took another eager drink from her own. It was almost too much to take in, but Skylar reminded herself of the benefits the job possessed.

"What have you decided, Skylar?" He asked as the music started up again.

With a hesitant nod, she raised her head to meet his gaze, "On two conditions."

Prince Glenn arched his brow and crossed his arms, "You have conditions?"

Skylar put on her work face with a proud smile, "You decrease the salary to a reasonable pay for a commoner."

Glenn nodded impatiently and quickly outreached his hand, "Deal."

She bit her tongue then gestured to stop his hand, "Ah, there's one more. I have to bring my dog."

"A dog?" He thought a moment and glanced off to the dancing couples.

Skylar held her breath and prayed he wouldn't change his mind. _He better not hate dogs. _She brushed off the thought because she knew he'd like Sugar. Sugar was too adorable and sweet to ignore. Prince Alan may even get a kick out of playing with her when he has no one else. Skylar was sure that Prince Glenn didn't have much play time with his brother with how busy he is. A dog to mess around with and a nanny to watch him is just the ticket.

Prince Glenn offered his hand in a handshake again with a grin, "Deal."

With a chuckle, Skylar resisted the grin she wanted to return and shook his hand quickly, "Looks like you've got yourself a nanny."

He bobbed his head, "Now I just have to make the arrangements."

When he pulled out his cell phone and sent a message, Skylar clapped her hands together, "I should tell Prince Edward so he can pick up the dress later. I'll be back."

Prince Glenn grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "No, you don't have to worry about that." He released her swiftly as she glared up at him, "We have to get going soon."

It was not something she liked about men. The manhandling and grabbing was something she despised and to have a prince grip her like that did not garnish any pleasant thoughts. Skylar resisted the urge to smack him like she had the last man who grabbed her. Glenn was a prince and smacking one was probably up there with high treason and murder. She couldn't afford to make enemies with her boss, so she rolled her neck and simply took a step away from him.

"Alright." She spoke softly, "I do intend on dancing at least twice before we leave. I made promises to dance."

Prince Glenn's eyes narrowed in resentment but he turned away with his phone in hand, "Do what you want."

Skylar watched him exit the ballroom on the phone and trotted off to find the princes again. She hoped her night wouldn't end just as it was starting. Oriens was a plane ride away, but Skylar wished to make good on her promise to dance with Roberto and Keith before she left. _Prince Glenn will just have to deal. _Skylar smirked with determined eyes as she found Prince Roberto coming toward her.

"Hello, Prince Roberto." She greeted.

His eyes brightened and he took her hands, "Oh, Miss Skylar! I'm glad to have found you." Prince Roberto gripped one hand tightly before putting a hand behind his back, "Would you like to dance with me now?"

Her lips tugged up as she met his brown-eyed gaze, "I would love to."

Prince Roberto led her onto the dance floor even as couples danced. Skylar was nervous to jump in half way through the song, but she let out a stiff exhale as they bowed to one another. She thought she was getting used to it by now. The moment he held his hand around her waist and her hand, Skylar found her vision locked into his eyes. Music seeped into veins, and deep down, her blood sang. It felt like she was in her bathroom and dancing to her heart's content.

She laughed as they treaded along the floor. _I'm actually having fun dancing. _Roberto joined her and she closed her eyes in amazement. _Third time's the charm after all._ She didn't need to keep in eye contact with him, but it was probably best if she did. Skylar opened her eyes and Prince Roberto laughed at her.

"You look like you're having fun."

She agreed with a giggle, "I think I'm finally getting used to dancing."

Roberto's smile fell and he tightened his grip on her hand, "Just keep happy thoughts and don't look away." His voice was low and serious. She heard it resonate in her ears and it mixed with the deep sounds of the cellos. It took her breath away.

With a smile on his face, she felt her breath shallow and her heart pound to the rhythm of the music. Skylar listened to what he had said and kept her eyes on him until the last note echoed in her ears. It was so simple for her and she didn't have to worry. It was a great feeling. Confidently, she curtsied to him and disappeared into the crowd.

"That was exhilarating." Prince Roberto commented wiping away a strand of hair from his face.

Skylar nodded, "Indeed." _My heart's still pounding._

The prince sheepishly grinned, "We should dance again sometime."

_If there is a next time. _Though she was sure being apart of Prince Glenn's staff guaranteed that, Skylar worried she would be busy watching after the young Prince Alan. Enthusiastically nodding, she joined Prince Roberto as he met with Prince Edward.

"There you are." Prince Edward said, "I was afraid you went home."

Roberto smiled, "Not at all. She honored me with a dance."

Skylar shyly dismissed it, "I tried my best. I'm not used to dancing, so I was just hoping I didn't embarrass him."

Edward shook his head, "You dance very well, Skylar. Be confident about it."

"I suppose." She muttered in reply and scanned the crowd in search of Prince Keith.

Spotting Prince Keith, she excused herself only to run into Prince Glenn standing just behind her. She stumbled but quickly righted herself in front of him.

"What are you lurking about like that for?" Skylar scolded pressing a loose strand back on top of her head.

Prince Roberto laughed, "Lurking, huh? Glenny-poo lurking is a humorous idea don't you think, Edward?"

Prince Glenn shook his head fiercely, "I-I wasn't lurking! I merely came to tell Skylar that-" he hesitated and tried to correct himself.

Luckily, Prince Keith had seen her and interrupted Prince Glenn, "About time, woman. I've been waiting for my dance." The prince offered his hand to her as the orchestra prepared to play another song.

The princes eyed her in shock as she took his offered hand. _Why do I get a feeling I'm playing a game of Tug-of-War? _Skylar cleared her throat and headed out onto the floor with Prince Keith. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the princes talk to a flushed Prince Glenn. He jerked his head at her. Escaping Prince Glenn's glare, she turned her head back to Keith.

Prince Keith drew her closely to him since the music had started without them. His chest was solid and drew heat to her face. She looked up into his eyes while he held her hand and waist, and Skylar felt her nerves tighten. _Breathe, girl. Just breathe._

Skylar spoke up as they danced, "Thank you for rescuing me from that awkward situation." She found it easier to speak without looking into his eyes, but her foot missed a step as she talked.

He stared down into her blue eyes, "It's fine. Focus on your steps, woman."

She glared into his amused eyes, "I have a name, you know."

"I do know." He dismissed her casually as he spun her suddenly catching her off guard.

Pulled back into his chest, Skylar groaned and found herself being led quite roughly, "You should call me by my name. Instead of woman." She not-so-accidentally stepped on his toe.

When she jumped right back into the dance, he faltered only a second before he laughed at the woman in his arms, "You've got real guts doing that."

She shrugged and gave him an eye roll, "It doesn't make me look bad when you're the one missing a step, Prince Keith. Now we're even."

Keith smiled, "At least you're dancing willingly this time. It's not so bad to dance with me."

"When you're not being a bully," She felt herself ease into the movements he made and nodded, "no, it's not so bad." Skylar grinned, "Is it so bad dancing with a commoner?"

Prince Keith contemplated it and as the music ended, he spoke, "It's not that bad."

Not knowing whether to laugh or smile, she did both, "I'm glad. Maybe I changed your mind about them for the night."

Once they stopped, Prince Keith released her and with a smug look shook his head, "Don't count on it."

"A girl can try." Skylar muttered with a non-committal shrug.

As soon as she entered the crowd behind Prince Keith, Skylar felt a hand tap on her shoulder. She turned and found a red-faced Prince Glenn, "We're leaving, Skylar."

She sighed and with a hand on her hip, tried not to glare at him. Prince Glenn was her new boss, but she found it difficult to quell the desire to punch him in the face. He was charming and nice to talk to, but, hell, he was acting like her father. With a heavy, defeated sigh, Skylar conceded to his wishes.

She wasn't ready to leave such a wonderful party, but there really wasn't much of choice. More than anything, she feared her mouth and her actions had guaranteed her a hard first day of work. The fear of Prince Glenn berating her in the ride to the airport and the airport itself made her glance over her shoulder at the people dancing and drinking gaily. Faintly, Skylar recalled the Charlesian wine that Prince Wilfred and she enjoyed. _I wish I had a bottle of that for the trip._

With a chuckle, Skylar hopped into the limousine with Prince Glenn and began her long journey to Oriens. The car ride itself was a very quiet, long one hour trip. Soon she simply found herself staring into her black clutch and nearly fell asleep. Just as she readied to lean her head against the window, Yu, Prince Glenn's butler, informed her that they had arrived. The plane ride itself, though, sped by. Thankfully, Skylar had entered Oriens Manse with Prince Glenn in no less than forty minutes after the two hour plane ride.

Prince Glenn yawned but quickly straightened himself, "Now, Miss Skylar, rest well tonight. Tomorrow is your first day as Alan's caregiver."

Skylar bobbed her head and let Yu lead her to her bedroom, "Welcome to Oriens Manse. I hope you enjoy yourself while you stay with us."

She was surprised that Yu, a man who had hardly spoken a word to her, spoke so kindly toward her, "Thank you. I hope I do a good job, Yu."

"I'm sure you will, Miss Skylar." Yu gestured to a bedroom door as he bowed respectfully to her, "Good night and sweet dreams."

Skylar smiled and nodded, "'Night."

Closing the door, Skylar released a worry-free sigh before a yawn followed. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the end for her. She would be working for Prince Glenn and caring for Prince Alan by dawn, and her eyes gave away her on-end nerves. Caring for a prince may not be any different from a normal child, but from what Skylar had seen of Alan she was sure that was the case. He reminded her of her brothers when she was younger. Her tight lips opened up into a bright smile before she could stop it. Strangely, she was looking forward to the day ahead of her.

Changing into a pair of pajamas laid out on the mattress, Skylar fell into the thick orange duvet before her head had sunk into the huge decorative pillows at the headboard. She tossed the pillows to the side of the bed and pulled back the duvet to reveal a yellow, floral sheet beneath it. _How beautiful._ Her fingers sluggishly touched the fabric before she gasped the texture. The sheer comfort and quality shocked her and Skylar was sure that the entire bed set was worth more than her house in Charles.

As she slowly tried to get herself in just the right position to fall asleep, Skylar's eyes stared over to her phone that sat on the night stand and her mind wandered. _Am I getting more than I bargained for? _Skylar chewed on her bottom lip as her brow furrowed. _This is a job, Skylar. You need the money and the prince just so happens to be a funny man who is attractive. You've run into these before._ She turned on her side and wrapped her arms around herself. _But this one is kind. _Shutting her eyes, Skylar cursed and turned again to try and beat away the nightmares.


End file.
